Prom Queen
by smile-like-nothings-wrong
Summary: "I opened my palm and saw a sweet, delicate blossom that reminded me of her. I looked up and let it free and smiled." Kiba wanted her but one problem she has a boyfriend, Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my new story called "Prom queen" it's based on the lil Wayne song. I really like Kiba x Sakura stories so I decided to make one. It kinda bashes Sasuke and Karin just because of the plot but I love sasuke so don't hate please. I hope you like it :)

I do not own naruto.

Kiba

My name is Kiba Inuzuka and I am 17 years old I attend KHS. My best friends are Naruto Uzimaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha (we aren't that close)

We are here to talk about Sakura Haruno. Prom queen, cheer captain, top student, eye candy. We could go on and on but one thing most wouldn't list her as innocent. And that is what I truly believe she is. She's nice, sweet and caring. Doesn't do drugs, smoke or heavily drink. I sit behind her in every class. Every guy wants her but can't have her. Why? Because of Sauske Uchiha her boyfriend. Captain of the foot ball team, decent student and one of the hottest guys in the school(the others being our friends and me) He's everything a girl could want(not) I don't know what they see in him. He's brooding, quiet, and rude and almost NEVER smiles or jokes.

I don't know why Sakura is with him? And the reason why im going on about this is because I want Sakura. Not because she's popular or prom queen. But because she just her. The way she laughs, smiles and talks its just beautiful (man Im whipped)

Sakura

Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno 17 years old and I go to KHS. My best friends are Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari Subaki and Tenten Namida (I got the last name from leaf it's the last name of the Ninja academy teachers Suzmes' name from episode 41 so ya that's her mom) Im cheer captain, prom queen and A student but all of that mean nothing. My family (my older brothers Pein and Sasori and twin Gaara) and friends are what it's all about. I have a boyfriend name Sasuke Uchiha. I guess you could say im lucky but to me im not. I mean really it's like we aren't together at all. Ya we walk down the hall together hang out with our friends together. But there's nothing there

I guess im just there to keep the fan girls(Karin) at bay. Why I don't break up with him I don't know. I never really thought of it tell now. I guess I just want to be there for him in a weird way he's quiet and mysterious and I want to know why.

It's the night of prom in which I will be crown queen. I've been asked by many to be there dates only to turn them away because of Sasuke who has to go sense he's my boyfriend he's my date. Im dressed in a blood red mid thigh A-line dress with a black bow with black stilettos. My waist length pink hair (weird right) curled and my bangs straight covering my slightly large forehead. There was a knock at the door which I knew was Sasuke so I took one last look in the mirror and turn off my lights and shut my door. Ass I walk down the stairs I saw Sasuke talking to my brothers. I groaned earning the attention of my brothers and Sasuke. "You look very beautiful Sakura " pein said "thank you know if your done speaking to Sasuke we should get going" "yes,yes remember home by midnight" pein reminded sasuke "yes sir" sasuke said as he took my hand and lead me out the door.

At the dance

We walked over to all out friends (Naruto & Hinata, Shikamaru & Temari, Neji & TenTen and the non couples Kiba, Ino,Gaara). We got around of hey's and hello's and then every one split up either to go dance or sit. I went to dance with Ino while Sauske said he had to go get something from his locker.

20 min later

Sasuke still hadn't come back so Ino and I went looking for him. "Ino im worried what if something happened?" "Oh quiet forehead sasuke's a big boy he can take care of him self" Ino said as they turned the corner only to be faced with something underlay repulsive.

Sasuke and Karin making out against the lockers (`eww). My eye's filled in with tears as I blocked out Ino yelling not noticing all our other friends run up behind us informing me that they had call my name to be crown. But I really didn't care I turned around and ran. Tears and mascara running down my face as my name was being called several times became distant. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere away from **him** was good enough for me. My legs became weak as I dropped to the ground. Finally taking in my surroundings I noticed I was at the Elemantery School I had gone to with all my friends.

I heard foot step enclose on me not knowing who it was but hoping its wasn't **him**. I turned around to see who it was and sadly smiled at who it was.

A/N Well there you go. Who was it the chased after Sakura? Hehe well please review I would love to know what you think. But please be nice.

Smile-like-nothings-wrong


	2. The truth

I'm back. Sorry it took so long I've been caught up with school so ya. Let's get it started.

I do not own naruto

p.s this will be a short chapter sorry.

Sakura p.o.v

It was …. Naruto (hehe). He was like my fourth brother. Always there for me when others couldn't be.

"Hey sak you alright?" "I could be better"

"You deserve better. Sasuke was nothing special, but you are. Find someone that will treat you as such. Not because of your looks or what you've done in your life but because you are purely you" Naruto wiped the tears from my face and hug me as I cried harder because I knew that what he had said was 100% the truth. I deserve better someone that can make me smile and laugh and be myself and not worry if I'm doing something wrong. "Your right Naruto. Thank you for everything that you've done for me"

"No problem lil sis"

Naruto p.o.v

As I walked Sakura home I had the urge to beat the crap out of Sauske. Why would he do that and break someone as innocent as Sakura. She never hurt anyone but stood up for herself and other when needed. It brought me pain because she is like the sister I never had.

NEXT DAY !

Sakura p.o.v

The next morning I felt like shit. But I needed something to get stuff (cough sauske cough) of my mind so I decided to go to the mall. So I straightened my hair put on my makeup and grabbed a pare of black skinny's and a light purple tank top with lace and a long stripped black and white vest and black and purple vans and got in my mustang .

AT THE MALL

I walked around with a white chocolate mocha from Star bucks (I love those things) from store to store. Getting new close from skinny jeans, dresses, skirts and shirts (long selves, tank tops, short selves. you name it) in almost every store. Until I ran into …Kiba (yay!)

"Hey Kiba!"

Kiba p.o.v

I heard my name called so I turned around to see Sakura. This was going to be a good day

A/N so did ya like it? I hope so but _**PLEASE **_review. No body reviewed on my last chapter so that kind of (a lot) made me sad: (so pleez review

Smile-like-nothings-wrong


	3. Asap

Im sorry but I will not be updating for a while. Im in moving to my mom's house and right now she doesn't have internet. But as soon as she dose's I will update! Thank you to the only person who reviewed my story. And im also sorry to the person because I do not remember their name sorry : ( but yes I will update asap !


	4. Important !

_A/N_

_Smile-like-nothings-wrong_

_I'm sorry for how long I have been gone. Btw this for both my story's "change in hear" and "prom queen" _

_I will be resuming writing my story's I just hit a wall. I have started another story called Lessons to learn so if you like naruto story's read please. Well that's all fro now ttyl! : )_


	5. A much needed change

**A/n - I'm back so let's get it goin' not gunna waste time on the chit and chat 'cus I just don't want to so lets goo : ) I'm hyper hah.**

**A much needed change **

Sakura –

After Naruto drove me home I began to think more about what he had said and how true it really was. I feel asleep thinking about my future and how much better it was going to be with out him. I was going to live my life to the fullest and there would be no one to hold me back.

Next day –At the mall

When I would up I decided that I need a new look usually I wore lots of pink and blue but pink really clashes with my hair and blue….. Let's just say I hate that color now. I went shopping at holister, Aero, Forever 21 (**a/n I love that store : ) ,** Wet Seal and Victoria Secret, and even a little bit at Hot topic. I had two more stops to make before I headed home but I had to go quick before it became dark. I stopped at a piercing store and got the left side of my bottom lip pierced. (**A/n that's where I want my lip pierced) **Then I headed to the hair solon. I asked them to put lots of layers and put black highlights in it lets just say I was kind of heading towards the Scene type look. After that it was time to head home.

At sakura's house –

When I walked threw the door and in to the living room I heard some perverted sounds and remarks pointed towards me. I then remembered that my brothers (pein and sasori) had their friends over. (Friends – Deidara, Konan, Kisame Itachi) I never really hung out with them I only knew that Konan was dating Pein and Itachi was Sasuke brother. But I was bored and had nothing else to do so I sat down next to Sasori and threw my legs on to his lap. I then realized I had all attention on me which was really uncomfortable. Them Finally Pein asked "What happened" to which I replied " I decided it was time for a change" to which Sasori said "well that was one hell of a change" "ya I guess you could say that, but anywho what's going on" I spent that whole day laughing and getting to know them all better.

At school Monday –

When I pulled up in to school I felt as if something was going too happened but what I didn't now was if it was good or bad. But I shuck the feeling and stepped out of my car and walked up the stairs in to the main hall way and once again I felt all eyes on me but this time there was whispers I managed to catch a few as I headed to my locker "I heard Sasuke cheated on her" "what happened to her she changed" "Omg …." And at that point I drowned them all out. I grabbed my books out of my locker and slammed the door and all whispers stopped "Will all of you just shut up. What ever you think happened or know happened is non – of your business!" and I headed to my homework and as I left once again there was a round of whispers but this time they all sounded like " Wow she snapped" or "what's her problem"

It was going to be a very long day.

**A/n Sorry it was short but the next chapter will be longer promise and it will be coming out in the next 3 days. And there will be some sasuke in it to as well and ofcource kiba. Their( Kiba and sakura's) relationship is about to grow.**

**Please review**


	6. This feeling

I know I haven't updated in forever but I want you to know that this story is gunna get better and chapters will get longer.

This chapter is inspired by celebration by Ray J ft. Ludacris and 3 seconds by Ryan Bandong

Don't own Naruto : (

Kiba –

When I saw her I didn't know what to think. She looked very different and she had more of an attitude. Most thought she had changed but deep down I knew this was who she really was from the start.

Sakura –

The day did not go by fast enough. Lunch was the worse everyone was staring, every one was quiet and I knew why. I spun around on my heel to become face to face with non- other then Sasuke Uchiha. I looked into his eyes trying to figure him out but as always they held nothing. I mean how in the hell can he do that look emotionless ALL the time.

"We need to talk" he said breaking my train of thought

"The hell we do, there is nothing to talk about you cheated point blank period not much to talk about if you ask me" I quickly replied

"Well I wasn't asking" He said not leaving much room for argument but you know I just have to for argument sac

"Well I really don't care"

"You have to this isn't over" The hell it isn't

"The fuck it isn't, Im done. D.O.N.E. You Uchiha need to get of your high horse because I'm sorry to break it to you but you Uchiha's don't get what ever you want."

And that was that. I turned around quickly to make sure he didn't reply and walked out the cafeteria out the front door of the school into my car. I texted Pein to tell the school I wasn't feeling good. I decided to go shopping once again because I really needed to go out. Even though it was a Monday.

Once I found my dress I headed home to find all my brothers friends and told them that we were going out and they headed home to get dressed.

Once they all got back I was unfortunately welcomed with the news that Sasuke and friends were coming. I mean I love my friends but no to fond of the younger Uchiha.

But I would make the best of it. We all got into the cars and headed to the club.

(sakura's outfit on profile)

(Just to let you all know I'm multitasking between this story and finishing my science project and reading other fanfics I kind have ADHD can't do one thing for to long)

Once we arrived at the club (which will remain

Named sense I really don't wanna think of a name)

_(The rest of this chapter was inspired by the song 3 seconds by Ryan Bandong listen to him he is amazing. He is one of my best friend's cousins' Just to let you know the lyrics are not in order as the song.) _

The rest of the night went by in a blur the next thing I knew I was pulling Kiba who had been sitting and drinking the night away by him self on to the dance floor.

Kiba p.o.v

I don't know why but that night I felt like I needed a drink, one turned in to 3 and 3 turned in to 6 and the next thing I knew Sakura was pulling me on to the dance floor.

It was amazing; I wanted to tell her how I felt about he and everything that had happened the past 4 days but before I could her lips came crashing down on my own.

How I have waited to feel the bliss I felt at that moment.

_Seven hundred and thirty days of waiting for our lips to meet._

When she pulled away I searched in her eyes for a sign of the same feelings I felt for her. I saw a glimpse but just as quickly as I saw it, it was gone.

"I am so sorry, Kiba" she said but I knew she didn't mean it.

_Three seconds of intimacy to hear you're not in to me, wasn't what I had expected _

"So sorry" and with that she turned and ran but I wasn't letting her go again. I followed her up the stairs to the roof of the club; you could still hear the music.

_Three seconds of regret, now I can't forget._

She was sitting cross legged just staring at the stars, No matter how much I tried the kiss we had previously shared kept replaying in my mind. I sat next to her not saying anything. We sat there for what seemed like forever in a comfortable silence.

"It's okay you know" I finally said

"No, it's not Kiba"

"Why"

"Because – because its not. It felt so right but-but"

"But what Sakura? Don't fight it its okay"

And for the second that night we kissed but when it was over this time she didn't run.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that"

She smiled sadly and said "I'm sorry" for what seemed like the hundredth time that night

"I can't do this right now, I won't fight that I felt right but the timing isn't right, so sorry"

She stood up pulling me up with her. Kissing me on the cheek and saying goodnight and right before she started walking she turned and said

"One day we will share the same feeling just not today, but I want you to know that the feeling in our kiss was like no other, pure bliss. Thank you" and just like that she was gone.

I turned and walked to the end of the building looking out watching as Sakura and her brothers walked out of the club with the Akasuki in tow. Sakura turned and looked up to where I stood and gave me one last smile. The smile that gave me hope that her words were true. As her and her brothers

Drove away a gush a wild flew past me and riding the wind were many cherry blossoms. I reached out and grabbed one before they were gone. I opened my palm and saw a sweet, delicate blossom that reminded me of her. I looked and let it free and smiled.

_How did you keep me smiling?_


End file.
